Jordan
' Jordan'(ヨルダン, English Idiom; "River of Heavenly Life") is a Human with exceptional power. He's the strongest of the human species, by far outclassing Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin by leaps and bounds, infamous for his seeming invincibility, and his ability to take down beings considered far above the power of humans. Jordan in his base form is more powerful than most fully realized Super Saiyans. No human in planet earths history has ever trained as hard as he has in his lifetime. Dr. Briefs assumed that Jordan was so powerful due to his huge body in comparison to most others. Having a bigger system may allow him to hold more chi, but this isn't confirmed information. It is later revealed that Jordan has been a Superstar Gladiator in what is known as the "Intergalactic Universal Wrestling Federation" and was known as a masked, "unbeatable superman" by the name of "Demented". He has obtained and defended the title of "The Universe's Mightiest Champion' for several years in a row before he quite the business and adopted a secluded life on earth. Appearance He's a giant with a massive bodybuilder-like musculature, and stands roughly the same height as Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan while the latter is in his transformed state. His skin is very tan because he spends so much time in the tropical plains of earth where he uses as his training grounds. He has dark pinkish red hair which is worn slicked back and there are a large number of scars all over his body. A unique and terrifying thing about Jodan is the fact he has the side of his face ripped out, exposing his teeth and gums to all whom are around him. It isn't know why he did this but it seems to have a deeper meaning than what it seems. In terms of attire he only ever wears light clothing that is easy to move about and fight in, wearing a pair of tall boots on his feet that go up to just underneath his knee before coming to a stop. He rarely ever changes his appearance to drastically regardless of what climate he's in. Behavior Contrary to his brutish appearance, Jordan is an extraodinarily intelligent man on par with Dr. Briefs himself. He is a tropical scientist, animal expert, and an accomplished food hunter and eater. He is ingenius and shows great tact when around others, and his expertise in many fields makes him nearly unsurpassable in his own fields of work. He is also noted to have a level of wisdom that is of a man way above his age. He does however not like to fight, he doesn't believe in using his powers as a means of recreation and only throws his fists when it is absolutely vital, but when it is called for, he is absolutely merciless. If irritated however, he can explode into violence. Being as wise as he is, he is very angered by close mindedness and those who are blissfully ignorant. He is an absolute glutton and has no equal when it comes to eating. He has eaten several powerful species of animals on planet earth into extinction with his appetite alone. Biography Early Life Jordan was orphaned at a young age. Both his parents died of unknown causes and he never got to know them. His uncle took him to an island where his ancestors trained. Here Jordan learned that his ancestors were some of the mightiest warriors among the history of the human species, and were a tribe of fighters that had strength and power far above that of other humans. With this blood coursing through his veins Jordan was trained to become a warrior from his earliest memory. He was raised by his uncle and the tribes people and naturally gathered immense amounts of chi, raising his power by immense margins without even knowing it. Every day he went through brutal training. He started by punching pillars until his fists bled, the pillars being made out of solid compressed diamond. With one punch Jordan bruised his knuckles and said "Are you crazy!?, i can't punch these!" But when he saw his uncle SHATTER the diamond pillar with one punch, Jordan got resolved. He was weak for a while, and couldn't punch the pillar for more than a few minutes, but the truth is he was secrely training out over night. One night his uncle discovered him punching the pillar all by himself, his fists were torn apart and blood was everywhere. Jordan had tears streaming down his face but his determination to become stronger outweigh'd everything. His uncle stopped him, but Jordan tried not to listen, saying that he's nowhere near as strong as he should be. His uncle brought him a boulder from outside and told him to punch it. When Jordan did so, he piercing a clean hole straight through the thing, and that was proof of his growing power. But there was still a long way to go. Every day the barbaric training continued, he was forced to climb a rockface everyday with weights hanging off him. He had to meditate over red hot burning coals with only one foot hold while holding jugs of water balancing them on his head and arms. He ran from giant black panthers that could achieve mach speeds thanks to their agility and deadliness, but eventually Jordan mastered it all. The day eventually came where Jordan did diamond pillar training again, and he performed on the biggest, thickest, most compressed diamond pillar on the island, and literally blew it away in one shot. Seeing this, his uncle decided that it was time for him to go through the advanced segment of his tribes training. With a body harder than diamond, legs faster than any mach speed jet on the planet, and muscles capable of easily pulling many times his weight, Jordan was finally acknowledged as a brother of their tribe. They strapped huge boulders to his arms, legs, chest, and neck, with the biggest boulder on the island on his back. Jordan was not allowed rest or the ability to take it off until he could perfectly run, jump, leap, and fight like a ninja with them on his body. It took months, but Jordan eventually got used to this immense weight on him. Eventually just over a year, he could move just as they wanted him to without even realizing that he was still wearing the huge boulders. Warriors of his tribe could literally leap "between" countries on a whim, so that is why he was trained so brutally. When Jordan was finally ready to have the weights taken off, after a year, his body was so powerful that he leaped into the stratosphere with one casual bound, without even trying. With the weight now off his body he literally became weightless or had the sensation of being so. He was now extremely fast and agile aswell. It was time for the ultimate training course. Only the strongest warriors, the elite of his tribe ever accomplished this next trial. Down in the volcano's very base, where it burns so hot any normal human was incinerated, Jordan went there. The basin was so deep that he neared the core of the earth, and Gravity was 260X that of what it was on the surface thanks to the cores magnetic pull. In the blazing heat, Jordan trained for an entire year, before he finally emerged from the Volcano again, having achieved the ultimate power of his tribe. Powers & Abilities Power One of the Secrets to a Saiyans power is the gravity and the harsh environment they grow up living in as stated by King Kai. Jordan has trained for years at a time in 100X those conditions and because of it has obtained ridiculously high power. He was considered a prodigy among the elite warriors of his tribal instructors and as such he holds devastating amounts of chi. His power is utterly insane for a human, and his humongous power level allows him to easily hold his own against Super Saiyans all the way up to level 4 without breaking a sweat. His power level was enough to send vegeta into a state of shock and panic just by sensing him, even though there were hundreds of miles seperating them from one another at the time. Physical Abilities Jordan is extremely mighty. He startles beings as powerful as Super Saiyans with his power without even trying to. Though only being a human, Jordan is well aware of his limitations in comparison to Saiyans, Nameks, and other beings that are superior to the human race, but instead of focusing solely on power, Jordan has trained the natural functions of his human body, allowing him to perform feats of power and utilize extremely useful functions that would be completely above and beyond the heads of other races. Jordan is physically stronger than any Saiyan, easily. Goku at SSJ4 struggled to lift a portion of a city. Jordan has effortlessly destroyed an entire super volcano with a single punch, a place that could fit dozens of entire cities on it. Fighting Style Thanks to years and years of fighting experience in the Universal Wrestling Championship, Jordan is a master of combat and mixed martial arts. Perhaps due to years upon years of lifethreatening combat experience, Jordans fighting skill has increased to the point where he can effortlessly obliterate most other fully trained, fully realized martial artists with casual ease. This is because he has fought and defeated people with fighting styles from all around the universe, and has even won against unique alien martial arts forms that are completely above the comprehension and grasp of the human mind. Jordan does not like to ge completely off the wall crazy when fighting, but he has held his own against gods rivaling the power of Bils as shown in some of his many matches against opponents in the UWC series. Techniques As stated above, No matter how powerful Jordan may become, he is ultimately still a human being, meaning he has a limit. While it is unknown if he has reached that limit yet, he is well aware of this fact and instead, focuses on manifesting his power in as many different possible and potent ways as he can so as to give him useful ways of combatting more powerful entities should he encounter them. He has amassed a level of understanding and control over his body that most other martial artists aren't even aware of can be achieved, and literally transforms the basic, remedial functions of a mortal body into deadly and powerful weapons. '''Body Heat Administration: '''Jordan has shown the ability to raise and lower his body temperature on a whim. He most commonly performs this by upping his body heat by immense amounts, He achieves this be releasing the nerves and endorphins which cause shivering in a human body, a natural occurence that comes in response to the cold. By shivering extremely violently, Jordan can generate an insane amount of heat from his body and become as hot as a pool of pure lava. This makes it very difficult for his enemies to get close to him due to just how hot the surroundings around his body are. His raised body heat is characterized by the bright red skin tone his body takes on and the constant streams of pinkish gray steam coming out of his body due to massively boiling and heated blood coursing through his veins. By pumping his heart at an extremely high rate that would easily kill most super saiyans, Jordan can raise his heat to such levels that he sets his body on fire without actually doing damage to himself in any imaginable negative way. '''Electricity Generation: '''Jordan has perfect control over the electromagnetic currents that come buzzing out as a side effect of his chi aura, similar to the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. However, whereas said lightning is involuntary, Jordan has complete and utterly perfect control over his bodies electromagnetic waves, and he can subsequently use his body as a giant, constantly recharging eletricity conduit. The field of magnetic eletron waves around his body can be amplified to become so powerful that he can electrify his entire body from head to toe. This gives him the ability to shock and instantly kill his enemies with extremely high amounts of voltage. When he was young, Jordan could only hold a couple hundred thousand volts. In his teen years, he was more powerful than any cities worth of eletricity on the planet. And now in his adult years, Jordan may be the single most powerful source of electricity on the planet, putting out hundreds of billions of volts worth of electricity. Trivia Category:Fan-fiction Category:Fan-made Category:Human Category:Pages added by Wikia Category:Pages